The Life of Amy Fleming
by Blackened Blood
Summary: This is a way different story, nothing to do with mustangs. Heartland is one of hte most successful ranches in Virginia, but when an un wanted guest shows up into Amy's life what could happen? ANYTHING! Ch 3 is up!
1. A mustang?

**The first chapter has a little summary and a little slow but please just keep reading, its only the first chappy ) And if you think I'm spelling things wrong, but I'm not, I am just Canadian. So color would be colour and favorite would be favourite and so on. Lol**

**Disclaimer: Lauren Brooke owns the characters!**

_BEEP!_

Amy shifted in her bed reaching out and slammed the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock and curled up and went back to sleep.

But she couldn't. Amy was tossing and turning, until she remembered the horses, school and her mom. Amy's mom died in a car crash and Amy has been blaming herself. But after when she turned 16 business has been booming and with the help of their new staff and the new built barns they can help more horses than ever!

As she lazily got up and went into her walk in closet (its almost as big as her room which is HUGE) and picked out a Juicy white Woven ruffle sleeve Baby Doll and tight fitted dark skinny jeans and piled it on her bed. She grabbed her riding clothes from the day before and went in her personal bathroom and turned the hot water and a stripping her clothes off.

The bathroom was as big as a normal bedroom, coloured with a royal purple surrounded with matching purple roses. She quickly stepped in the shower and washed the horrible memories away.

15 minutes later Amy got out of the shower and got her riding clothes on.

You see the good thing about being rich and having the must successful ranch in all of Virginia does pay off. As she climbed down the forever going stairs and walked into the dinning room and saw the breakfast platter of eggs, bacon, cereal, toast, jam, peanut butter, waffles, and pancakes. The dinning room table was long, it must have been at least 8 feet! Amy noticed Lou sitting at the end of the table closest to the kitchen.

"Have a nice sleep?" Asked Lou.

Lou came here after their mom's death and helped the business side of things at Heartland.

"Yeah, but you know how it is." Amy said.

Amy grabbed a little bit of everything and shoved it down her throat as fast as possible. Since she never had a breakfast as big as this in a while so she took some fruit to give to the horses on the first day of school.

After when she finished eating which only took little less than 10 minutes, she went to the barn to see Sundance, her pony.

But on the way there she was stopped by a mustang creeping by in the shadow of the early morning of 6:00am.

Amy crept slowly down the driveway towards the exit, where the mustang was. She looked closer and he must have been 17hands, with an all black gleaming body he turned to an angle to show a few speckles of white on his right thigh.

She turned back to see if anyone else had noticed, but it was just her and the mustang.

_I should give him a name._ She thought.

Moon? No. Spirit? No, that was from a cartoon horse movie. Maybe something that would suit a wild, smart mustang.

**A/N: Okay, guys and girls this is where I need your help!! I don't know what to call the mustang (it's a boy). It has to be something wild. If any of you read Phantom Stallion you know his name is Zanzibar or something, I am kind of looking for something like that. And I know this chapter was short and I would have gone on but I couldn't figure out a name. I might post another chapter today if not then tomorrow.**

**-Amy (yes, my name is Amy too!)**


	2. Uh Oh!

**Ok, I didn't get any suggestions so I'm just going with my instincts (if they even work!). You may be confused with a mustang in Virginia, but don't worry it will make sense in the end.**

**The mustangs name is going to be Zephyr (Zefer).**

**Everyone give a warm welcome my to favourite people on fanfiction!**

**I dedicate this chapter,**

**To: Kittygurl00-Tempest00, for the first absolute reviewer!!**

**And To: Tough Girls Don't Cry, for the awesome sense of humour and that you reviewed! (We Canadians don't say eh, lol, maybe occasionally…)**

_I should give him a name._ She thought.

Moon? No. Spirit? No, that was from a cartoon horse movie. Maybe something that would suit a wild, smart mustang…Zephyr.

"Zephyr." She whispered.

"Your name is Zephyr." She said walking closer to him. Zephyr started backing away, and turned and galloped out of sight to the meadows.

Poor boy. She thought. I do hope we meet again.

Amy turned back to barn #1 (show horses) to see Sunny.

Sundance was waiting for Amy; and as he saw the tall slim girl with the comforting scent that he recognized; and nickered.

"Hey boy," She crooned. "Did you see the mustang; Zephyr?" Sundance cooked his head to the side with confusion. "Well maybe we'll see him another time."

When Amy arrived at Jefferson High in her new black Ferrari, she met up with her best friend Soraya, while walking to The Big Oak. (Their meeting place)

"So…? Anything new?" Asked Soraya. Amy had been dreading the moment when her friend asked; she couldn't believe she saw an actual wild mustang!

"Umm, well, when I got up and went to check on Sunny… I saw,"

"What did you see?" Demanded Soraya.

"As I was saying, I saw a real wild mustang!" Amy yelled, causing some people to stare.

"Oh my god! Wait… there is no mustangs in Virginia." Soraya corrected.

"Oh," Amy Replied sadly, she hoped to actually see a wild mustang.

"He is just probably a runaway. Anyways, what does he look like?" Asked Soraya.

"He is all black with a few speckles on the right thigh. And I kind of named him, Zephyr." Explained Amy.

"Well, if you see him again then you could possibly get reward, not like you need any more money." Soraya said.

"Hey!" Amy said, nudging Soraya in the stomach.

When the got to the tree Amy saw Jenna, Alicia and Valerie sitting on a picnic table by The Old Oak.

Jenna is about 5foot with short brown hair, she is shy at times but when playing sports she's just a show off. Alicia is about 5foot 3inches with dark brown wavy hair with light brown underneath, she is a glam girl who is always looking at magazines and has the best fashion sense and guy tips. Valerie is about 5foot 4inches with blonde hair with black underneath, She is the smartest of their group and the prettiest. Soraya is about 5foot 5inches with long dark brown curly hair, she is the most caring friend of the group and Amy's best friend.

"Hey guys!" Said Amy. "Hey," They all echoed.

"Guess what Amy saw!"

"What?" Asked Alicia.

"She saw a lost horse on her driveway! But she thought it was a mustang!" They all turned to face Amy for details.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" Amy replied.

She quickly explained and just as she stopped talking the bell rang.

"Look over there" Valerie said pointing to the group of guys walking to the school front. Amy watched curiously at the guys; joking around.

I wish I had a boy friend. She thought.

"And look there's Cameron!" Alicia pointed to the tall muscular blonde.

It seemed to see he heard her and looked their way and smiled, his aqua blue eyes twinkling in the morning sun.

"Oh my god! He looked at us! I think were getting somewhere," Said Soraya. Everyone giggled at her comment, but it was true. Cameron never looked at someone he didn't like, so if he looked at you, you were in.** (A/N: Obviously he looks at Amy because Amy is one of the most popular girls.)**

Once they reached to doors of Jefferson High, everyone looked at Amy saying their 'hellos' and 'how was your summers'. She just replied politely and kept walking ignoring the glares from Ashley Grant and her 'groupies'.

As Amy walked in her English class and started settling in her set the intercom came on a little bit to early.

"Amy Fleming to the office please, Amy Fleming."

Oh my god! She thought. I'm in trouble but I didn't do anything.

As she walked to the door she heard an "Oooo" from a couple classmates. She just rolled her eyes in disgust. As she walked out of the classroom and into the maze of halls to find the principle's office


	3. EMO kid meets PREPPY girl

Amy marched down the hallway into the waiting room before going into the office.

"Amy Fleming?" Asked the secretary.

"Yes?" She answered.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall dark familiar figure leaning against the wall.

_Who is that?_ She thought. _I remember seeing him somewhere, but not in school..._

"Good, This is Tyler Baldwin, he said he knew you through his best friend which is your cousin. You will be escorting him to class."

"Ok," Amy mumbled in disgust.

Amy first met Ty little over a year ago when she went to visit her cousin in Houston, Texas. At first she thought he was shy but then she found out he was emo and a stuck up snob, she hoped she would never see him again, or at least forget him!

Flashback 

Amy gazed in wonder at the large dark, muscular figure standing in front of her. He was wearing a large black 'The Used' t-shirt, with tight black skinny jeans, and his chocolate brown hair covering one emerald green eye, making him look mysterious and emo.

"Amy, I would like you to meet my best friend, Ty Baldwin." Amy's cousin Brett said.

"And Ty, I would like you to meet my best cousin, Amy Fleming."

Amy watched as his eyes wondered across her yellow flora sundress, which fit perfectly with her curves, and matching white high-heeled sandals placed on her feet.

Amy held out her hand politely for Ty to shake it, but he never took it.

_Oh, maybe he's just shy._ She thought

So instead she smiled so bright she thought she was the sun, but he just nodded his head and turned away to speak with Brett.

"I almost got worried there, bro," Ty said slowly making his voice quieter so Amy wont hear.

_Why was he worried?_ Amy thought shaking her head.

Brett caught her doing so, and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, so what do you guys usually do around here?" She asked.

_

* * *

__(Still Flashback)_

That evening Brett decided to take Amy out to dinner with him and Ty. Amy was starting to get annoyed that Ty wouldn't talk to her, or when he did he just insulted her. She never knew any emo kids. Even though Brett seemed to like black, she thinks it depends on the attitude, which Ty did have.

When they got to Pizza Hut, They waited until the, oh-so-cute waiter took them to a booth at a window.

"Hey, my name is Blake, and I will be your server for tonight. Would you like to start with drinks?" Said Blake, staring at Amy the entire time.

He had light brown short spiked hair with dark brown eyes and a nice build.

"Yees. I would loove Sprite." She said a little too sexily and smiled as she started to twirl her hair.

He smiled back a commercial white grin, and then turning to Ty, his mouth turned to a scowl.

"Diet Pepsi no ice." Said Ty glaring at Blake, as if wanting him to die.

That's what he was doing all day when any young guy walked past them and looked at Amy.

_Did he always do that?_ Amy wondered. _And why no ice? It can't give you a disease… can it?_

Blake's eyes returned the glare as he marked that down on his notepad.

"Pepsi." Said Brett and Blake turned away giving Amy one last smile to think about.

"Washroom, be back." Said Blake before leaving the table.

_No! Don't leave me with the emo kid!_ She thought almost yelling it out loud at Brett's retreating back.

"So, you like mister smiley." Ty said leaning forward in his seat.

"What makes you think that?" She snapped.

"Whoa, Miss I'm-so-gay, it was kind of obvious, 'Yees, I would loove some Sprite'." He mocked.

"Huh? You did not just call me Miss, whateva, gay emo kid."

He gave a glare that said, if-you-think-I'm-gay-you-got-to-be-freaking-kidding-me.

"Maybe that explains why you give men weird looks."

"I only glare at the kids from our school that are prep-perfect, like little old Blakey over there."

"Wow, never seen you talk so much in 20 minutes." She remarked.

Ty gave her his famous death glare and smirked when he saw her shiver.

"What did I miss?" Asked Brett moving his light brown hair out of his eye to reveal a shocking shade of light blue.

Ty and Amy glared at him.

"What? Seriously?" He asked again.

"Didn't you see Amy flirting with Blake Pronta?" Asked Ty.

"Well, she was acting different." Replied Brett, turning to Amy.

"So, what if I like him?"

"And she has an attitude change." Ty whispered to Brett.

"I heard that!" Amy shouted.

"Keep your voice down or we'll get kicked out." Said Brett

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, your friend over there is driving me frickin' nuts!"

"Oh, Ty? He just hates preppy people."

"And who said I was preppy?"

"I…a… well, you kind of are…" Brett trailed of.

"Well I'm leaving!" She quietly yelled as she jumped up and fell into one big strong arm and felt something cool and wet on her dress.

_Am I crying?_ Amy thought and looked up to see Blake's left arm around her and Pepsi with no ice on her brand new dress. Nope, it was Pepsi all over her face and dress.

"Sorry." she said and broke away from his arm and gave Ty a death glare so powerful she thought she saw him flinch and left the restaurant a little to dramatically.

_

* * *

__10:00pm_

Amy couldn't believe he did that! Amy read over the note the 10th time,

_Dear Amy,_

_I am so sorry about today, I shouldn't have made fun of you and called horses stupid. (Which they are!) I was wondering if you liked the wardrobe change, in suits you. And maybe a little bit more eyeliner and less foundation would make you look decent. If it works out, I'll be a makeover artist. _

_With hate, Ty._

_P.S Horses are stupid especially, Sundance and its like your actually here for me to make fun of! Have a nice weekend 'cause you'll be seeing more of me than you'd hope!_

She couldn't get over how he get her an entire new wardrobe, including, black skinny jeans, black flats, black Converse shoes, black leggings, red shorts, black sweater with skulls on it, and complete with a The Used band t-shirt.

_Ugh!_ She thought.

Amy heard door opening downstairs. _There home_. She thought

"Brett!" She screamed.

"Look what you so-called best friend did to my brand new wardrobe!"

Brett came stomping up the stairs, "What the-"

"Ty," he muttered under his breath and snatched the note from her hand.

His eyes scanned the ripped, crumpled piece of paper. When he was finished his gaze rested on Amy's eyes, "Sorry, 'bout him. I knew he was bad, but this…" he said shaking his head slightly before calmly calling out to his buddy downstairs.

Once Ty got upstairs, Brett slightly pushed Amy out of the guest room, and closed the door behind him.

End Flashback 

That night Brett was mad at Ty and kicked him out of the house and didn't talk to him for one day. _He deserved a month without a best friend._

She gazed up into those deep emerald eyes, and saw he remember what happened that night, and smirked. Amy returned the smirk with a glare, but it only made him grin, a horrible, horrifying, mysterious, playful, fearless, grin that made her think, _this is going to be a very long day, no its going to be a very long year._

"Yes, indeed, it is going to be a long year." Said Ty as they reached the door.

"Funny how I have the same schedule as you isn't it? And I got the locker next to yours since you're the only one I know."

"Oh, joy" Amy replied sarcastically.

* * *

Its a little longer than the other chapters, I think this is the best one yet. Sorry, I didn't update sooner but I am really busy all the time. Please R&R oh and its Out Of Character... obiously. Review Review Review Review ReviewReview Review &... Review! Suggestions welcome and along with flames, dont like dont read!

Signed, angelz-in-heaven


End file.
